1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to riding assemblies and more particularly to an all terrain riding assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rollerskates, rollerblades, skateboards, rollerskis and the like, as means for riding on even terrain such as a road surface have been widely known and used for some time. Skateboards, in particular, have become widely developed and generally comprise a platform large enough for a person to stand on with his or her feet side by side, and front wheel and rear wheel mounted for rotation about spaced apart parallel axes, the wheels being of rounded profile to enable the platform to tilt laterally in use. It is generally intended that the user should stand on the platform with his or her feet on either side of the imaginary line joining the centers of the wheels and should balance himself or herself as the skateboard moves forward.
Such structures are illustrated inter alia in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,282,598; 3,795,509; 4,150,838; and 5,125,617.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,955 there is disclosed an incline skateboard assembly comprised of a board body member mounted between parallelledly mounted shafts having outer wheel members permitting of facile assembly and disassembly, however, providing readily contact between the feet of the user and the wheel member during use and thereby readily contributing to potential events adverse to the physical well-being of the user. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,155, there is described a skateboard having wheels in tandem where the rear wheel may be similarly readily contacted by a foot of the user during use. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an all terrain riding assembly which minimizes contact between the feet of the user and the wheels and appeals to users of skateboards, inline skates and the like.